


Top shelf man, top shelf.

by snake9785



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snake9785/pseuds/snake9785
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna and Nicole have a drunken one night stand in the sheriff's department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top shelf man, top shelf.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 1x07. The fic no one asked for but you got it anyway. Hope you enjoy. This is my first fic, so feedback is welcomed. I'm thinking about making this a multi chapter fic. Let me know what you guys think!

Wynonna and Nicole sit in the floor in front of Nicole's desk, drinking whiskey and sharing stories. Wynonna leans forward, grabbing some case files from the bottom of Nicole's desk. Nicole grabs Wynonna by the back of her pants, feeling her smooth lower back and top of her ass. Nicole takes a deep breath and tries to play it cool. 

"What's this?" Wynonna asks.

Nicole scoots closer to Wynonna and turns slightly to see what Wynonna has in her hands. Her chest against Wynonna's shoulder and arm. "That's victim number 3."

Wynonna looks up at Nicole, her face inches away from Nicole's face. Nickol feels her heart begin to beat faster, and a certain jolt in her core. Nicole begins to lose track of Wynonna's questions, and is instead focused on the beautiful face in front of her, the strong body pressing against hers. Wynonna begins to notice, and looks up at Nicole. She stops talking. Nicole leans in and kisses Wynonna. Her lips gently touch Wynonna's. Wynonna does not react at first, and does not kiss back, to surprised to react. Nicole begins to get nervous, thinking she made a mistake and pulls back. She and Wynonna look into each others eyes. Wynonna's eyes are black with lust and surprise. She reaches up, placing her hand behind Nicole's neck and pulls her into a frantic kiss. Tongues clash and fight for dominance. Wynonna moves on top of NIcole, sitting on her lap and straddling her. Wynonna starts riding Nicole, moving her hips back and forth, both girls moan into each others kisses. Nicole begins unbuttoning Wynonna's shirt exposing her toned stomach and lacy black bra. Nicole discards the salmon colored shirt and reaches around to unclasp her bra. Wynonna begins doing the same to the officer, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her her white tank top undershirt and sports bra. Nicole removes Wyonna's bra, and distracts her from her current task once she takes her left breast into her mouth and begins sucking and licking her hard nipple. Nicole nips gently at Wynonna's nipple. Wynonna throws her head back, releasing a loud moan and grinding her hips into Nicole. Nicole releases her nipple with a pop, and begins kissing and nibbling a trail up Wynonna's chest, on her neck and throat, and makes her way over to Wynonna's right breast, taking it in her mouth and giving the hard pick nub the attention it craves. Nicole releases her mouth and quickly removes her two shirts and her sports bra. Wynonna and Nicole and kissing frantically again. Crashing into each others mouths hard, fighting with tongues, nipping at each others lips, hands wrapped in each others hair. Wynonna removes her hands from NIcoles hair and reaches down to unbutton her own pants and belt. Wynonna reaches up and removes Nicole's right hand from her hair, and slowly guides it down her heaving chest, toned stomach, and hat the hem of her panties.

"Please..." Wynonna breathes out.

"Please what?" Nicole teases, her fingertips just barely under the hem of Wynonna's panties, running her fingers from side to side.

"Please...fuck me. I need to cum, please" Wynonna begs.

"Good girl" Nicole breaths into a kiss as she sinks two fingers between Wynonna's folds.

Nicole can't believe what she's feeling. Wynonna is so wet, her folds so slick, and her panties soaked. Nicole runs her fingers back and forth through Wynonna's folds before roughly sinking two fingers into Wynonna's pussy. Wynonna lets out a loud moan while throwing her head back, followed by quietly breathing out Nicole's name. Nicole smirks and looks up at the woman. Wynonna begins riding Nicole's hand, fucking herself of Nicole's two fingers while her thumb sticks out and rubs her clit. 

"More, I need more" Wynonna breaths out.

Nicole quickly obliges by inserting a third finger to the pleasure of Wynonna. Nicole can feel the wetness pooling in her hand and decides to change positions to gain better access to Wynonna's core. She removes her hand, to the disappointment of Wynonna writhing on top of her. Nicole quickly leans forward, gently laying Wynonna on her back and removes her pants and panties. Wynonna quickly spreads her legs to allow Nicole access. Nicole can see how wet Wynonna is for her, and her pupils blow. Nicole smirks and lowers her head, her tongue flicking Wynonna's clit. Wynonna instantly raises her hips and wraps her hands in Nicole's hair which is now down and fussed. Nicole licks her fingers and returns her three fingers back inside Wynonna, causing Wynonna to loudly gasp and moan again. Nicole begins fucking Wynonna, hard and fast with her fingers while she licks and sucks her clit. She can tell Wynonna is close as she writhes and whimpers under her, moaning and breathing heavily.

"Let go Wynonna, we're alone, no one will hear you. Cum for me baby, I know you're close" Nicole says against Wynonna's pussy, sending vibrations through her clit.

Wynonna does as she's told, cumming hard on Nicole's hand and face. Nicole feels Wynonna's pussy tighten around her hand, and her wetness spill from her on her face and hand. She lets Wynonna ride out her orgasm, and licks her fingers and pussy clean. Wynonna lays under Nicole, breathing heavily with a smile on her face. Nicole crawls up her body to kiss her lips.

"Your ass isn't the only thing on you that's top shelf" Nicole teases, smiling into the kiss.

"You're about to find out Officer Haught, I do believe it's your turn." Wynonna smirks, throwing Nicole on her back on the floor.


End file.
